Vampires are Sticky and Other Facts
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: Vampries are sticky and other little known facts and tidbits that Lily Luna Potter has learned from her cousins over the years.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires are Sticky and Other Facts**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.****.**

**Thanks in advance for reveiws!**

* * *

**One. Vampires are Sticky**

**  
**Vampires are sticky, or so says Dominique. Lily had been trying to think of an interesting way to start her essay on vampires and had asked Dominique if she knew any surprising facts about the creatures. And, as it turned out, Dominique did.

"They have sticky chests," Dominique said matter-of-factly. Lily gave her cousin a look, and Dominique went on to explain, "Last summer in France," all the good stories started this way, "Louis and I told our parents we were going au la bord de mer, but instead we decided to go our own way. I'm not sure where he went, but I decided to go to this little restaurant. And there was a vampire there. And well," Dominique's voice trailed off, "Well their chests are sticky. Let's just leave it at that."

**Two. Albus the Girl**

Lily had always wondered how Albus Severus got his name. It was an odd name, but she'd figured it was well planned. However on Albus' fourteenth birthday, Teddy enlightened her as to the reason for Al's name.

"They thought he was going to be a girl; he'd have been Lily Luna if he were. But instead he was a boy. They had to think up a name quickly… and Albus Severus it was," Teddy gave a small snort.

**Three. Rodents**

"I can't believe my patronus is a mouse!" Lily said huffily. After years of trying and trying to produce one she finally had. And it was a mouse.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Rose told her, looking up from a thick book. Lily couldn't have been more offended! Was she really that mouse-like? Sure she was a little quiet, but that hardly warranted her having a mouse patronus. "Rodents are the most common patronus forms," Rose said again, this time not looking up from the thick book. Lily didn't feel any better.

**Four. Apples**

At Aunt Herminone's insistence Lily was reading Snow White. Her mother had, unfortunately, agreed a little exposure to muggle literature might be a good thing. Thankfully Lucy showed up and made the whole thing better.

"Are you reading Snow White?" Lucy had asked rhetotircally, sounding scandalized. "What an awful book. Muggles are so dumb. They always have witches eating apple, which is stupid." Lucy scowled again.

"Why is that stupid?"

Lucy gave Lily a slightly condescending look, "Obviously it's because apples are one of the most common allergies among witches and wizards,"

**

* * *

**

**Love you. thanks for reveiwing. **

**Suggestions for facts are welcome. I'm just going to update as ideas come to me.**

**Critiques, suggestions, thoughts, reveiws and mroe welcome! Anon ones too! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampires are Sticky and Other Facts**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.****.**

**Thanks in advance for reveiws!**

* * *

**Five. Don't trust James! (Thanks Cinderpool-Ruler of Chaos)  
**

"Lily, can I borrow your owl?" James asked. Lily looked up, somewhat surprised, as James had his own owl.

"Why? Is Leo out delivering something?" she asked. James paused.

"Yeah… something like that,"

"Well, I guess you can use Jupiter…"

"Lily! Don't!" Molly half-shouted from across the common room, "Hasn't anyone told you? Your brother cannot be trusted with owls! He borrowed mine and it came back with a third eye. And when he borrowed Fred's it came back meowing… and Louis' came back four feet tall and blue. Honestly, no third year, but especially not your brother, should be trusted to transfigure animals."

**Six. Don't Scourgify!**

"Darn!" Lily hissed as her pumpkin juice spilled on her white shirt, "Where's my wand… I'm going to need to scorgify this…"

"What?" Louis asked incredulously, "Don't scourgify it! Perform a drying charm and then use a sucking spell to get it off,"

"What?" Lily asked.

"If you use scorgify you risk washing eh whole outfit. Plus it's not good to do that for some fabrics."

"Who told you that?"

"Witch Weekly," Louis rolled his eyes.

**Seven. Influence**

"Well, it's official. Oliver Wood is officially more influential than the Minister of Magic."

These were the first words her cousin Roxanne said to her, on Lily's first day at Hogwarts.

"What are you talking about?" Louis scowled at Roxanne. Lily was glad she didn't have to be the one to ask.

"Witch Weekly has just voted his as having the most charming smile. And last week he was voted by the Daily Prophet to be the most important British keeper of the half century. And at the end of last year it was revealed that he has weekly meetings with the minister of magic! And don't tell me you've forgotten last year when he got that ban on flying carpets lifted." Roxanne said, "honestly Louis, don't you read?"

**Eight. Password**

"Grandpa, guess what?" Hugo asked Grandpa Weasley. Hugo was practically exploding with excitement, "The Hufflepuff password right before winter break was WEASEL!"

Lily laughed at her cousin's excitement, but was secretly a little jealous that she didn't have any funny password stories to tell. Unless you counted the fact that they Gryffindor's were always plant names.

**

* * *

**

**Love you. thanks for reveiwing. **

**Suggestions for facts are welcome. I'm just going to update as ideas come to me.**

**Critiques, suggestions, thoughts, reveiws and mroe welcome! Anon ones too! THANKS!**


End file.
